


Born With a Veil

by BatWingsandBlackCats



Series: Carmilla S3 Fanfic Bomb [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Vampire folklore, lots of fluff, very slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatWingsandBlackCats/pseuds/BatWingsandBlackCats
Summary: Laura finds a pair of scars behind Carmilla's ears that spurs a slew of questions





	Born With a Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part two of the Carmilla S3 Fic Bomb! A long time ago I stumbled upon an article on caul births, and the folklore that goes along with them. 
> 
> In short, I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Thank you all so so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Carmilla breathed Laura’s name as her fingers tangled in honey brown hair, gently cradling Laura’s head as the little human kissed her neck, tenderly biting and sucking and then soothing the same patch of skin with her tongue. Laura was straddling Carmilla’s lap, her knees gently hugging her hips as she rocked her own against Carmilla’s. Laura’s nails lightly scraped over Carmilla’s scalp as she gently bit down on the vampire’s neck, a little harder than before, coaxing a moan from Carmilla’s throat. 

“God, Laura...”

The two of them were tangled in each other, various pieces of clothing missing from their bodies as they sat in the _very_ plush bed of the apartment Carmilla had found. This was the first time they’d gotten any semblance of alone time since their brief reunion in their old dorm, and they intended to take full advantage of it. 

Laura grinned against Carmilla’s neck, but her smile faltered when she felt uneven flesh behind  
Carmilla’s ears. She pulled away, ignoring Carmilla’s whine of protest.

“What?” Carmilla panted, her fingers pausing as they gripped the back of Laura’s bra to unclasp it. “What’s wrong, do you want to stop?”

Laura ran her thumbs over the uneven ridges behind Carmilla’s ears, her brows furrowed. “Carm what happened, are these scars?” She blurted out with her usual grace. 

Carmilla huffed out a small laugh. She’d actually forgotten about them. “Cupcake it’s fine, they’re from my birth, its nothing to worry about,” She said, and leaned forward to kiss Laura again, but Laura moved back, causing Carmilla to let out another frustrated whine. 

“Like your vampire birth or your _birth_ birth?” Laura asked hesitantly.

“My human birth,” Carmilla said, her arms winding around Laura’s waist. “now, I think we were in the middle of something...” She murmured, and went to attached her lips to Laura’s neck, but was stopped yet again.

“What do you mean your human birth??” Laura asked, alarmed, “Carm, you have scars on your _head_ ,”

Carmilla sighed, half exasperated, and half touched that Laura seemed so worried about this. “Sweetheart, it was from a very normal phenomenon during my birth,” She explained. “I was born with a caul, it’s a membrane that forms around the fetus’s head, and tends to have to be severed behind the ears,”

“Oh,” Laura said, feeling both relieved and a little embarrassed about getting so worked up.

“Very rare, but perfectly harmless,” Carmilla said, and kissed Laura’s chin. “though,” She continued thoughtfully, taking a deep breath to calm her uneven breathing and racing heart from their earlier activities, “at the time, there were superstitions about it. My wet nurse was from Romania, and my birth mother told me that she had a fit when I was born, because the Romanians believed that a child born with a caul would become a vampire upon their death,”

Laura stared at her, mouth agape.

“You’re kidding.” 

“Unfortunately, no,” Carmilla said, her lips twitching. “irony at its finest,”

“That’s...a little _too_ ironic,” Laura said, twirling a strand of Carmilla’s hair around her finger. 

“I’ve been aware of that for a very long time,” Carmilla said with a dry laugh. “My birth mother never paid much attention to my wet nurse’s hysterics. She was superstitious, but not about that,”

Laura hummed and nodded, tucking the strand of hair behind Carmilla’s ear again. Laura had a million and one questions, but she managed bite her tongue for now. Talk of Carmilla’s birth family was uncharted territory and she didn’t want to ruin the moment more than she already had. “Sorry for ruining the moment,” She said sheepishly, bumping her forehead against Carmilla’s.

“You didn’t liebeling,” Carmilla murmured, nuzzling her cheek and then planting a few hot, open mouthed kisses along Laura’s law and then down her neck.

Laura whimpered at the sensation as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, a smile pulling at her lips again. “So...where were we?” She whispered, tilting Carmilla’s chin up to kiss her again. 

\-------

A few days later, Laura crawled into bed beside Carmilla, who, naturally, had her nose in a book. They hadn’t seen each other much all day. Carmilla had been sleeping, still needing to recover a little more from so little blood and so little sleep for so long after their foray into the mountains, and Laura had been downstairs researching all day with LaFontaine. 

“Hey,” Laura said with a small smile, pressing herself into Carmilla’s side.

“Hey,” Carmilla said, glancing away from her book long enough to peck her lips. “how’s the research going?” She asked as she flipped a page.

“Slow,” Laura sighed. “but I researched something else, and found something pretty interesting,”

“Did you?” Carmilla asked, putting her book down, intrigued. 

Laura nodded and sat up, taking Carmilla’s hand and idly lacing their fingers together. “So, you know how you told me the other night about you being born with a caul?”

Carmilla nodded, a little lost on where Laura was going with this. 

“Well, I looked into it some more, and not all of the superstitions around it are bad,” Laura continued. in Poland and Russia it’s considered good luck, and for a long time it was believed that possessing one would protect the owner from drowning so sailors would pay a lot of money for them. Oh! And in medieval times, they thought that a baby born with a caul had the power to defend fertility and the crops from evil and witchcraft,”

Carmilla gave Laura a curious look, and laughed a little. “That’s all very interesting, but why did you look it up?” She asked.

Laura looked down, suddenly feeling rather bashful. “I thought you might want something nice to link to your scars from it instead of...horrific irony,”

Carmilla’s face softened as she felt warmth bloom in her chest. Leave it to Laura to go digging around for something like this, something so seemingly insignificant. She sat up and looked down at their entwined hands, smiling. “You know,” She said after a moment, “maybe both superstitions are true,”

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe I was lucky to become a vampire,” Carmilla said, shrugging one shoulder.

Laura looked at her, confused. “What do you mean?” She asked, “With everything you’ve been through...? With your Mother, and Ell?”

“Yes, most of it has been...” She paused, her eyes flicking up as she looked for the right words. “....horrid, and terrifying but....being a vampire...being immortal, had allowed me to meet you,”

Laura stared at her with soft eyes, her brow knitted. Her hands tightened gently around Carmilla’s.

Carmilla looked down, suddenly the bashful one. “I mean...if I hadn’t been turned, I would have been...beyond dust by the time you were born,” She said with a half shrug and a small smile. 

Laura’s eyes were glassy as she shuffled forward, and pressed a kiss to the corner of Carmilla’s mouth. “Despite everything, I’m glad you were turned too,” She said softly, “I hate that you were hurt so _much_ , but my life is so much better with you in it,”

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist, hauling her in closer, pressing them together. Laura let out a small laugh, but held Carmilla tight, all the same. “I’d have to say that mine is infinitely better with you in it too,” She whispered. “more stressful, maybe, but better,”

Laura let out a sound of mock offence, but it quickly turned into a shriek and then a laugh as Carmilla flipped them over. Laura suddenly found herself on her back with Carmilla laying between her legs, and Carmilla’s nose mere millimeters from her own. 

“I say we take advantage of the fact that we both exist at the same time,” Carmilla rasped, that devilish smirk on her lips. “what do you think?” 

Laura grinned, unable to contain it. “I think I agree,”


End file.
